gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Rudracin
Rudracin was the bad guy in Kama Sutra and is a cult leader after his dad, Beshuma the shaman of his tribe, bit it. What he did So after opening credits to statues of people in positions, its 1500 years ago in soviet india. there's an epic Lord of the Rings battle with flaming arrows and elephant riders. This white guy brings this brown princess outta the ruined castle and fights off the opposing army. But then his arm is slices off by that round killing thing Xena uses. Then his head. Rudracin is gonna get the rpincess and probably b0ne her but a big glowy hand comes from the sky and saves her. Shining fingers!! then its today and in the Himalayas and these guys find her frozen in an ice thing. totally not like Demon Lord Dante or Devilman. In Calcutta hospital they revive her and its big news. Her name is Surya. meanwhile, this geezer in a hospital bed and some guy are watching this on tv and planning something. So Surya revives and the bed geezer bites it. Geezer was Beshuma the shaman of his tribe and the other guy was Rudracin, his son, who takes his place as the guy of the Naga tribe. He wants to get the secks cup and Surya. While driving with Yakko and Dr, the Rudracin and Hige Godzilla come beside em and try a dive by like rappers do. Btw I guess they drive on the left in india as the steering wheels are on the wrong side. Or maybe japan just didn't know. so Indy Yakko does fancy driving and Dr throws his clothes at them to stop em. Rudracin takes out the tire and captures Surya. while waiting for something to happen at their place, Yukari calls and Ryu tells her to f off. She threatens to jump out a window cuz shes a crazy chick and ryu comforts her. Then he sees a snake and freaks out. but it was fake. It had a note I cant read that tells em to go somewhere with the secks cup. on the train Rudracin meets em in disguise and takes Shakty to see Surya. she's safe and try has Hige Godzilla arrested by cops who followed. Rudracin pulls a knife and fights Ryu but ryu beats his a55. the cops come in and then this huge a55 snake shows up outside like a freekin Castlevania boss and Rudracin rides it and captures Ryu into the ocean. 2 days later Surya wakes up as she was asleep for some reason and Yukari Tsuji is there too. in a flashback its revealed Hige Godzilla black maled Yukari into saving Ryu in exchange for the Surya. then Hige Godzailla comes in the window and goons take out the cops. He takes her through the window into a tent hanging from a blimp and Yakko gets ona rope below it. at the base hige Godzilla puts yukari in ryus cell and ryu tells her they're f'd. then the walls start closing in on em and they try blocking it with their clothes. anything for nudity eh Go Nagai? the hug nude and the walls stop b4 crushing em. ait, it was the sink stopping it. the sink crushes and yakko saves em my whizzing on the electrical system. so Rudracin is gonna marry her and dr and his homies get there as they put tracers on everyones clothes. oh and yukari and ryu are wearing some clothes now. the cops come and its an epic battle. Yukari sees Rudracin taking surya in a boat and they go after em. Rudracin is going to Shambala and wants eternal life as he needs to go there and get married with the cup for some reason. he sees ryu and homeis coming and uses the cup to open the gates of shambala in a rock wall and go through. the good guys drive off a cliff into it b4 it closes. in it is a sun called the cosmic egg which is the birthplace of the gods turns out its just yakko and ryu there and they find Rudracin going into this flower thing like Hanappe Bazooka but in a lake. these naked fairys carry ryu up. in he flower palace ryu shows up and they summon weapons from imagination like in Yugioh memory world. Rudracin gets a shield and armor and uses the Xena weapon. they have a cool fight with good Iron Virgin Jun style animation and Rudracin turns into ninja gaiden monsters. surya tells ryu to remember his past life like with Ryo Utsugi and Medusa and he turns into the white guy from the start who got slagged. he shanks Rudracin in the lower intestine where you can feel ur logs b4 they come out on your torso and he burns in blue flames. And then... he died... ahhhhhhhhh!! His Manga Actions someone fill this in. I bet he b0ned a lot. Abilities He has power over snakes and can summon em to do cr-p. Even huge whale sized snakes. He's skilled with weapons but was beat by the main guy who's nasm3e I don't recall and I don't wanna look it up. ryu? like the street fighter guy? yeah that's probably it. in shambala he can summon weapons and turn into a Castlevania monster but that's probably shambala and not him. also hes pretty smart and has much knowledge on past cr-p like the secks cup or shambala. Category:Anime Characters Category:Villians Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Kama Sutra Characters Category:Deceased